Rabbitsplash and Sunheart's Prophecy
by Tigerlily of RiverClan
Summary: This is a story that Rainstripe300 and I wrote together. Rabbitsplash, Rainstripe's character, and Sunheart, my character, receive a prophecy that involves them breaking the warrior code. But two things stand in the way of Rabbitsplash and Sunheart's destiny...
1. Allegiances

**Hi! Before you start reading, I'd like to let you know I wouldn't have come up with this idea if it weren't for Rainstripe300. She and I BOTH wrote this story.**

**Tigerlily of RiverClan: "Ahem, Rainy?"**

**Rainstripe300: "Yes?"**

**Tigerlily of RiverClan: "Remember? We-"**

**Rainstripe: "Oh yeah! Guys, Tigerlily of RiverClan and I don't own Warriors!"**

**(Rainstripe)**

**WindClan:  
**

**Leader:** Featherstar- lithe pale gray she-cat

**Deputy:** Flintflame- ginger and white tom

**Medicine cat:** Echomist- silver tabby she-cat (APPRENTICE, Littlepaw)

**Warriors:  
**

MOOR-RUNNERS  
Dawnclaw- creamy white she-cat with darker specks (APPRENTICE, Owlpaw)  
Ravenflight- jet black tom with a hint if white  
Hawkwing- mottlen brown tom (APPRENTICE, Gorsepaw)  
Harefoot- light brown tom with a white paws and a white tailtip

TUNNLERS  
Sunnyfur- bright golden she-cat  
Pineblaze- shaggy gray she-cat (APPRENTICE, Cloudpaw)  
Breezestep- dark gray tom  
Plumfur- pink and gray she-cat

**Apprentices:**  
Litllepaw- small dusky brown tom  
Owlpaw- mottled cream tom  
Gorsepaw- shaggy gray tom  
Cloudpaw- pretty white she-cat with small brown paws

**Oueens:**  
Heatherflight- dark grizzly she-cat has Harefoot's kits Rabbitkit and Drizzlekit  
Petalclaw- long-legged pale smokey gray she-cat, expecting Flintflame's kits

**Elders:**  
Shortfoot- massive dark brown tom, with a crush foot, from a collapsed tunnel  
Flowertail- once pretty small ginger she-cat with a dark gray tail  
Skyblaze- pale she-cat

**Kits:**  
Rabbitkit- light brown she-cat with white paws and a white tail tip  
Drizzlekit- dark brown she-cat with black stripes drizzled down

**(Tigerlily of RiverClan)**

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Falconstar- large light brown tom with a white belly

**Deputy:** Icemist- very pale-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Blossomtail- white she-cat with a ginger tail (APPRENTICE, Silverpaw)

**Warriors:  
**

Lilyheart- light gray tabby she-cat with paler flecks (APPRENTICE, Poppypaw)  
Darkfoot- dark gray tom with black paws and green eyes  
Cherrysplash- reddish she-cat with white patches  
Mothheart- mottled pale-brown tom  
Stoneskip- black tom with gray eyes (APPRENTICE, Sootpaw)  
Mistfur- gray she-cat with pretty blue eyes  
Oakstorm- muscular dark brown tabby tom

Rainpelt- white tom with gray flecks

Spiderjump- sleek black tom with white paws and tail tip

Rockclaw- gray tabby tom with black paws

Mottlefur- mottled pale-ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Silverpaw- pale-gray tabby she-cat  
Poppypaw- ginger-and-black she-cat  
Sootpaw- smoky gray tom

**Queens:**

Brightfeather- white she-cat with long, feathery fur (mother of Sunkit) Stormcloud- silver she-cat (mother of Lilackit, Paddlekit and Mosskit)

**Elders:**

Redrose- gray she-cat with a slightly pink coat  
Mattedpelt- thick-furred ginger tabby tom with a matted pelt

**Kits:**

Sunkit- golden tom with a white underbelly, darker paws, and a tabby-striped tail with dark green eyes

Lilackit- ginger-and-white she-kit

Paddlekit- black tom

Mosskit- gray-and-tortoiseshell she-kit

**(Tigerlily of RiverClan)**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Stormstar- white tom with thick fur and gray-blue eyes (APPRENTICE, Lakepaw)

**Deputy:** Crowheart- dark gray tom with flecks of white

**Medicine Cat:** Hollypool- dark brown she-cat with bright green eyes

**Warriors:  
**

Leafstorm- dark ginger tabby tom  
Aspenfur- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and sharp amber eyes  
Sparrowclaw- mottled brown tom (APPRENTICE, Ryepaw)  
Snowfoot- gray she-cat with soft white paws  
Lionclaw- muscular pale-ginger tabby tom  
Nightsky- black she-cat  
Yellowtail- ginger tom with a golden tail

**Apprentices:  
**

Lakepaw- gray tom with green eyes  
Ryepaw- creamy she-cat with a white chest

**Queens:  
**

Specklefur- light gray she-cat with darker spots  
Mintflower- cream-colored she-cat

**Elders:  
**

Stumpfoot- brown tom with only three paws  
Goldenheart- ginger she-cat

**(Rainstripe300)**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Bramblestar- mottled brown she-cat with massive black paws

**Deputy:** Lizardtooth- light black tom with an anlarged tooth

**Medicine Cat:** Brairfoot- light tabby she-cat (APPRENTICE, Sorrelblaze)

**Warriors:**

Snakebite- small ginger tom with a snake bite scar on his hind leg  
Whitefang- dark gray tabby tom with an underbite  
Badgerclaw- black tom with a white stripe down his back  
Flamefur- reddish she-cat  
Scalepelt- silver-gray she-cat with a glossy pelt (APPRENTICE, Foxpaw)  
Cloudwhisker- white tom  
Moleclaw- smoky brown and black tom (APPRENTICE, Frogpaw)  
Nettlefoot- golden she-cat with small darker paws

**Apprentices:  
**

Foxpaw- ginger she-cat with pale stripes and white on her tail tip, with one green eye and one blue eye  
Frogpaw- gray tabby tom  
Sorrelblaze- pretty tortiseshell she-cat

**Queens:  
**

Russeclaw- russet colored she-cat with shaggy fur, has Whitefang's kits, Bloodkit and Scarkit  
Berryfern- cream she-cat with brown specks, has Badgerclaw's kits, Stripekit, Nightkit, Oakkit  
Deerstep- pale ginger she-cat expecting Cloudwhisker's kits

**Elders:**

Pebblestep- pale, skinny, gray she-cat  
Crowflight- jet black tom

**Kits:**

Bloodkit- dark reddish tom  
Scarkit- black tom with pale blue eyes  
Stripekit- ginger tom with a visible black stripe down his back  
Nightkit- jet black she-cat  
Oakkit- light brown tabby she-cat

_Prologue will come soon! Thanks for reading! :)_


	2. Prologue

_Prologue_

_ "You called me, Icestar?" a small gray-and-white tabby she-cat meowed as she settled herself beside _a large muscular pale-gray tom.

"Yes, Miststar." Icestar gave his starry white chest a few licks before continuing. "I've something very important to tell you; it's about our Clans."

Miststar's amber eyes gazed into Icestar's with curiosity. "WindClan is fine. I thought I made a good decision by making Featherstar my deputy. It's only been two moons since I joined StarClan, and she's made great decisions for her Clan. I couldn't be more proud of her."

Icestar nodded. "This has to do with my Clan, RiverClan, and WindClan too. I have called you to come with me to give two kits a prophecy."

"Who?" Miststar padded closer.

"Rabbitkit and Sunkit." Icestar replied, gazing ahead of him.

Miststar's eyes widened in disbelief and shock. "But they're from different Clans! I watch over Rabbitkit and you watch over Sunkit."

Icestar swung his broad head toward Miststar. "StarClan does not have the same boundaries as the Clans do. We can watch over whoever we please."

Miststar opened her jaws to protest, but she shut them again and nodded. "When shall we send the message?"

"Soon." Icestar stood up, flexing his long claws on the soft, heathery grass.

"And what will the message be?" Miststar asked as she padded next to the white tom.

"You will soon find out." Icestar meowed as he and Miststar took off over the hills.


	3. Chapter 1

(Written by Tigerlily of RiverClan)

Chapter 1

_Pale sunlight filtered into the RiverClan nursery through the gray snow clouds than hung heavily _over the RiverClan camp. Sunkit shivered as a frigid breeze blew into the nursery. Shrinking closer to his mother, Brightfeather, Sunkit let out a tiny mewl.

Brightfeather must have heard, because she then gently stroked her long, soft, white tail along Sunkit's shivering body. "Hush, dear one." She purred into his ear.

Sunkit purred and opened his eyes, knowing he could no longer sleep due to the draft that was coming from a hole in the nursery wall made up of tightly-woven reeds and willow stems.

"You're awake at last!" a gray-and-tortoiseshell face caught Sunkit's eye. It was Mosskit, one of Stormcloud's kits.

"Hi, Mosskit," Sunkit mewed as he stood up on shivering legs.

"Wanna play outside?" Mosskit asked with mischief in her pale-green eyes.

Sunkit glanced toward the entrance of the nursery. Frost glittered on the grass and the wind blew, causing the reeds to bend over. "It looks cold."

"Don't be a minnow-heart!" Paddlekit scoffed as he appeared from behind Stormcloud, along with his sister, Lilackit.

"Don't tease him, Paddlekit!" Mosskit defended.

Sunkit gave Mosskit a grateful look.

Paddlekit snorted. "Well, _I'm _going outside whether he wants to or not!" the black tom darted out the nursery.

Lilackit turned to Sunkit. "Sorry he's being such a furball." The ginger-and-white she-kit apologized as she followed her brother outside.

"I'm going outside too!" Sunkit exclaimed.

"Are you only going just because of what Paddlekit said?" Mosskit asked.

Sunkit fluffed out his golden fur. "No, I want to go!"

Mosskit didn't look convinced. "If you say so." She flicked Sunkit's ear with her gray tail. "Race you to the mossy rock!" she purred as she launched herself out of the nursery.

With a grunt, Sunkit dashed outside of the nursery. The frosty ground made his soft pads ache, but he didn't let that stop him. Sunkit's speed went up when he saw the mossy rock ahead of him. Mosskit was only a tail-length away from him. With a leap, Sunkit took the lead and sped past Mosskit.

When he reached the mossy rock, Sunkit leaped on top of it, panting.

Mosskit's breath came out in clouds because of the cold weather; her green gaze was soft. "Not bad for a kit that's only two moons old."

Sunkit purred. "For coming close to outrunning me, the great Sunstar, I name you my deputy, Mossfur."

Mosskit dipped her head dramatically. "It is an honor to serve you as deputy, Sunstar." She mewed.

"Playing Clan leader, eh?"

Sunkit and Mosskit spotted Falconstar approaching them. Lean muscles rippled underneath his light brown pelt. When he got closer, Sunkit's eyes widened when he saw how big he was. This was the first time Sunkit had seen Falconstar up close.

"Hi, Falconstar!" Mosskit exclaimed as she greeted her father.

Falconstar returned her greeting with a nod. He looked at Sunkit. "So, you're 'leader of RiverClan'?" he purred.

Sunkit nodded, trying to not shrink away from his amber stare.

"I think you'd make a great leader someday." Falconstar praised. "Both of you," he added when he spotted Mosskit's tail drop.

Pride swept through Sunkit. _My Clan leader thinks I'd be a worthy successor! I won't disappoint Falconstar!_


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Written by Rainstripe300)

Rabbitkit opened her bright blue eyes. The sun blazed in, causing her eyes to squint. She blinked her eyes in adjustment and looked around the den. She noticed a tall dark brown she-kit with black drizzled stripes peering out of the den. When their eyes met, she burst with excitement.

"Rabbitkit, your eyes are open!" she squealed jumping up and down.

"What?" a stern voice from the back meowed. Just then, a dark grizzly she-cat glanced at Rabbitkit. "Your eyes!" she gasped; her golden eyes lit up with happiness. "They're beautiful," she purred and gave a warm lick on Rabbitkit's light brown forehead.

The dark brown kit squirmed around the small den. "Can we go out?" she asked.

Rabbitkit soon recognized the voice. "Drizzlekit?" she questioned, just to be sure.

Drizzlekit nodded her head. "Yep, that's me!" she yowled. Her mother then pushed her tail in Drizzlekit's mouth.

"Be quick," she whispered. "Petalclaw is sleeping."

Rabbitkit peered around the den to see the pale queen sleeping in the corner of the den. Her huge belly rose and fell with each breath.

Drizzlekit dropped her head. "Sorry, Heatherflight," she meowed.

Rabbitkit smiled at her mother's name. _Heatherflight, I remember now._

Drizzlekit started to bounce up and down again. "Can we? Can we? Can we?" she repeated.

Heatherflight gave a small smile. "Of course, but be careful of the puddles," she ordered, and settled down into her nest.

Drizzlekit burst out of the nursery, and Rabbitkit scampered after her. "Wait for me!" she called, still not to use her voice.

Drizzlekit rolled her eyes playfully, and her sister met her in the clearing.

Rabbitkit looked around to see warriors buzzing around her. Her beautiful blue eyes grew wide with wonder. "Whoa!" was all she could say.

Just then, a short light brown came up to them. Rabbitkit fluffed out in nervousness.

"Hello, my beautiful kits," the tom purred.

Drizzlekit smiled and brushed into her father's fur. "Hello, Harefoot," she purred.

Rabbitkit was still frozen; she hesitated, but soon climbed toward her father, trying not to fall.

Harefoot smiled as his second daughter came over.

"Hi, Harefoot." Rabbitkit mewed, her voice shaking.

Harefoot gave a warm smile. "Don't be afraid; I'm your father." His words still didn't make Rabbitkit feel better. She faked a smile so the tom would leave, and to her luck, he did.

"We're so lucky to have him as a father," Drizzlekit squealed and dashed toward a puddle.

Rabbitkit glared at Harefoot until he disappeared into the warriors' den, and followed her sister.

Drizzlekit was staring at the small water source. When Rabbitkit arrived, she saw a small version of Harefoot in the puddle next to Drizzlekit.

Rabbitkit looked closer at the moving image. _Is that what I look like?_ She wondered to herself. "Do I look like Harefoot?" she questioned.

Drizzlekit quickly scanned her up and down. "Yep," she meowed with a smile.

Rabbitkit dropped her tail. _Out of any cat I could look like, why him? Why him…. _She was so lost in thought, she didn't even notice Featherstar sanding on High Ledge. Rabbitkit quickly scampered towards her sister.

"Cats of WindClan," Featherstar began. "I've noticed some RiverClan scents crossing our border."

Rabbitkit's fur fluffed with nervousness. "RiverClan?" she gulped.

Featherstar continued. "I want extra patrols," she ordered, looking around her Clan. When her eyes locked on to Heatherflight's kits, she smiled. "Clan dismissed!" she quickly meowed, and padded toward the kits.

Heatherflight rubbed pelts with her mother, Featherstar.

"So you must be Drizzlekit and Rabbitkit," the pale-gray she-cat meowed.

Drizzlekit stood up, chest puffing with pride, while Rabbitkit was cowering between Heatherflight's legs. Heatherflight tried to nudge Rabbitkit toward Featherstar, but she refused.

Featherstar smiled. "Shy, isn't she?"

Heatherflight nodded. "You have no idea. Harefoot told me all he saw was fear in her eyes when they met," she whispered to the Clan leader loud enough for Rabbitkit to hear.

Rabbitkit dropped her ears. _Scared? I wasn't scared. I was just… _then it hit her. "Scared," she meowed.

Heatherflight, Featherstar and Drizzlekit all looked at her. Rabbitkit's pelt burned embarrassment and she dashed away toward the nursery.

Rabbitkit dug herself under her nest. "Great StarClan," she scowled to herself. "How could I be so mousebrained?"

Just then, a small pale figure lifted up out of a nest. Rabbitkit looked up to see Petalclaw.

"Hello, little one," the queen smiled and nudged the nest away from Rabbitkit.

"Hi," Rabbitkit meowed, feeling her heart beat from her chest.

Petalclaw settled down next to the small kit, "What's got your fur in a tangle?" She asked.

Rabbitkit poured out the previous episode, "and I felt so embarrassed," She concluded.

Petalclaw nodded her head, and gently nudged her. "Do you know what you can do?" She asked.

Rabbitkit shook her head.

Petalclaw smiled. "You can walk out there, and act like nothing happened," She purred, her voice seemed to sooth Rabbitkit.

Rabbitkit smiled, and nuzzled the queen "Thanks," she purred, just before heading out of the den. She lifted her head, and puffed her chest, turning back to see Petalclaw give a nod of approval.

Rabbitkit padded out of the den, and walked toward Heatherflight, Featherstar, Drizzlekit, and Harefoot. They all smiled, as they noticed her.

She sat down next to her sister, and took a quick glance at the nursery. Petalclaw was lying outside, and a giant smiled hung on her face. Rabbitkit smiled back, and listened to her family gossip about the events of the day.

Just then a mottled cream tom burst into the clearing "It's Sunnyfur!" He gasped. "She's injured really badly" He yowled; blood dripped from his pelt. His small chest was barely moving, as he gasped for air, and his claws were dug into the ground for support.

Echomist darted out of her den and picked the young tom up, and carried him to her den, while Littlepaw rushed out of the camp, with a mouth full of herbs.

Out of nowhere, a starry cat walked up to Rabbitkit. She froze, eyes widened with fear. _"Blood will run from the scar and the forest will be in darkness forever. But water will wash away the blood and air heals the scar." _It whispered before vanishing into nothing.


End file.
